


Absolute Confusion

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: One Piece
Genre: Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: It was hard enough understanding what drove Monkey.D. Luffy the first time, but the second time—now that’s absolute confusion. A slightly smarter Luffy has time traveled, let the confusion begin…





	Absolute Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/gifts), [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).



> This fanfiction is old and was write well before 2017 so there will inconsistencies in it. Be aware of this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is a little confused. Ace is very confused. Makino is very chill, and lots of things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old fanfiction that was created before the Marinefold Arc began so there are many story elements that may not line up with canon. Keep that in mind.

The Pirate King nodded, and turned away from the new rookies entering the New World, it was nothing new, and frankly, he didn’t care. His floating island moved from its location on the sea regularly, and sometimes he would end up at the entrance of the New World every once in a while where he would occasionally be spotted by the rookies and give them the scare of their lives. It was all in good fun but, as with all things in his life, the novelty of this had been waning.

Pirates were swarming into the Grand Line more than ever before, and about once a week Shanks, Torao or one of the other four kings would come to his island for their chance to beat the Pirate King. Most of the time though Luffy suspected the only reason thy visited him at all was because they were worried about him but even then they were not his only visitors.  Some days it was the Marines, other days it was some of his friends that he’d made over the years, but most of the time it was some stuck-up pirate thinking they were going to be lucky and get rich beating the most infamous pirate on the sea.

“Luffy?” Luffy blinked and turned to the voice a bit surprised that he had sensed anyone.

He turned and looked around and saw no one. Not even a crab.

Luffy sighed.

He hoped he wasn't going crazy.

Oh well. It’s not like anyone could see him now...

He was alone.

Vivi was gone—dead of an incurable disease. Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji has all passed away from old age. Chopper caught the recent epidemic sickness while making the rounds about five years ago before dying. Brook stopped moving one day a few years ago, while Jinbei had caught the newest strain of fishpox and never recovered. Robin had been cut down saving a small girl, and the rest well…they were alive but they all had their own lives, and he was an outlaw, even if the people didn’t treat him as such.

“Luffy! Are you there?” Luffy looked around.

Still nothing.

Maybe he was tired?

He jumped off the branch he had been sitting on and walked the short distance to his house, passing by all the other rooms, and climbing onto his bed, not even caring to lock up or paying any attention mind to the amount of clatter gathered in his room.

He turned over and as the first hints of sleep overcame him. His tiredness coming off his body in waves. The darkness was so peaceful, so welcome in the face of everything he’d endured thus far, he was so comfortable and so warm—

“Luffy? Are you there?”

There was the voice again, Luffy turned over in his sleep again, and tried his best to ignore the voice, he wasn’t going to listen to it not anymore. He wanted to sleep.

“Come on, get up!” He felt someone shake him roughly.

Luffy snapped up at the touch and centered in on the voice, and blinked, and blinked again. There was no way he was seeing who he thought he was. Maybe he was still dreaming… He punched his cheek, fully expecting no pain, but it was not to be. His cheek slapped back to his face, making him aware of reality.

Yes, he was awake, and yes his older brother Ace was standing in front of looking no older than ten or eleven.

He blinked once, and then again. Ace raised an eyebrow at Luffy's strange…well, stranger than normal behavior.

“Luffy?” There was still no reply.

Ace moved closer and placed his hand on the future Pirate King’s forehead.

‘He’s not sick.’ He thought closely observing Luffy for any signs of sickness.

Ace found nothing; unfortunately, his observations were solely on Luffy’s wellbeing and not the switch of Luffy’s moods, as time traveler went from shock to pure delight. So the narcoleptic was unprepared for the bone-crushing hug that Luffy delivered after having gotten over his shock.

Ace was nearly thrown to the ground but managed to stay on his feet as his little brother clinging to him tightly. Ace didn’t struggle though, and let Luffy seek the comfort he needed.

'Maybe Luffy had a nightmare? He hadn’t eaten very much yesterday, having been caught up the excitement of finally seeing Shanks soon.’

Soon enough, Luffy released his hold on the future fire user, and stepped back, smiling his usual toothy smile. If Ace was confused at Luffy’s behavior earlier, he was beyond confused at Luffy’s sudden smile, and quietness. Luffy was never quiet, that was a concrete fact yet, here it was.

“Ace?” Luffy said after a couple of seconds, breaking the cycle of Ace’s thoughts, his face looked into the confused eyes of Ace. “Ace?”

Ace looked up from his thoughts and straight into Luffy’s eyes. 'Was Luffy worried about me?’

“Are you asleep with your eyes open?” Luffy finally asked waving his hand in front of the other (future) pirate. Ace sighed, and carefully held back the urge to smack Luffy. He needed to be a good role model. Sabo wasn't around anymore.

“Of course, I wasn’t asleep with my eyes open, I was worried about you.” Ace said irritated; he only slept with his eyes closed.

“Um, Ace? I’m hungry! What’s there to eat?” Ace sweat dropped. 'Maybe I’m over thinking things…’

By the end of breakfast, Ace’s thoughts about over-analyzing the situation were thrown out the window. Sure Luffy still ate like he hadn’t eaten in weeks, sure he was grinning like there was no tomorrow, but the fact that Luffy said 'please’ and 'thank you’ when he was given food, and then when he was finished he washed his dishes, left Ace gaping at his little brother.

Luffy very rarely did any housework, as he was horrible at cleaning in general, but here he was scrubbing at the dishes with the practice of someone who had done the chores hundreds of time and was an expert at it.

There was no splashed water on the floor and Luffy neatly assembles the dishes back into the cabinets after he dried and polished them. Not one dish was broken, and Luffy hadn’t even complained about doing the dishes, he simply went to work like it was routine, something Ace knew was NOT possible, he did the dishes, not Luffy.

Then there were the manners to consider… 'Who had finally installed them into his clueless brother? It couldn’t be Makino, she stopped trying to teach Luffy when he was four, saying that it was part of his 'charm’, and Ace didn't teach him. He stopped with lessons on manners shortly after Makino did…’

Ace frowned and carefully placed his utensils down decided asking Luffy would save a lot of time. Besides it wasn’t like Luffy could keep a secret.

When that thought in mind, Ace picked up his fork and continued eating making sure to keep a close on Luffy.

XXxxxxXX

When Luffy got to the table after chasing Ace into the kitchen, he found a several large plates with sandwiches, along with an dozen apples and a glass of milk placed in front of him. Luffy smiled up at Ace and remembering the manners Robin taught him. He made sure to say 'please’ and 'thank you’.

Even if his crew wasn’t here, he didn’t want to be out of practice and end up being smacked in the face by Nami. He shivered remembering the time Nami showed him how she felt about his lack of manners. She was scary, but luckily he had Robin to teach him.

And then, there were the dishes, Sanji was a brilliant cook, but he was a slave master when it came to washing the dishes, and who would do them. Unluckily, that job usually fell to him and Usopp as everyone else was too busy or too 'lovely’ to do them.

Still remembering those times brought a smile back to his face as he continued washing. He missed his friends, but he knew he’d meet them again, even if he really didn’t understand how he could seven again, or Ace could still be alive. But that really didn’t matter either, if this was an illusion, he was happy just to be in Ace’s presence. He’d missed his older brother, and his cooking, even if it wasn’t up to Sanji’s stranded.

Though the searching looks Ace kept throwing in his direction made Luffy curious about what he’d done wrong. Luffy couldn’t think of anything off the top of his head but who knew with Ace.

Luffy polished and placed the last dish away, before turning to meet his brother’s eyes. Ace smiled softly at his brother and placed his dishes in the sink before grasping Luffy’s hand and leading him to the front door. Luffy was oblivious to where they were going but found he didn’t care much about that either. He just wondered casually why’d he didn’t have his Gum Gum Powers anymore. It’d been a part of him for a long time, and being without them made him feel weird, and off balance-

“Luffy?” Luffy glanced up at Ace. “Earlier you said your manners…and did the dishes. Who taught you that?”

Luffy smirked, he never did explain to his brother about what he’d learned from his crew. Even when they met back at Alabasta back in the future that wasn’t, they didn’t speak much about his adventures.

 “Robin taught me manners and Sanji taught me how to wash dishes.” He said proudly. “Even Nami was impressed.”

Ace blinked. “Who?”

“My crew!” Luffy grinned. “Oh, but I haven’t met them yet.”

“Then how do they know they’re in your crew? And how do you know their names?”

“Because we’re nakama! Nakama never forget each other!”

“That makes no sense!” Ace yelled feeling a headache coming on.

What did that even mean—?

“You know we should visit Makino! I bet she has some food we can eat!” Luffy said drooling.

He missed her cooking.

Ace glared. “I just feed you! You can’t already be hungry!”

“So?”

Ace growled.

Being a good role model was hard.

How did Sabo manage to act like it all the time?

XXxxxxXX

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ace is so confused, and Luffy is like "Why not?"
> 
> FYI: After the disaster that was leaving the pair at Dadan's, Garp moved them to a house he bought as the very edge of Fuusha (Windmill) Village. He thought it would help keep out of trouble. Obviously he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> The older of the time travel one piece fanfiction on my computer that amerikaknight was bugging me to post from our old fanfiction, net account. Probably sucks… I will edit this in more depth later, but this is what I've got for now.


End file.
